Boba Fett Strikes Back
by Renshep45
Summary: What if Boba Fett Didn't die in Return of the Jedi but instead killed Luke Skywalker on Tatooine? How would Boba's presence change the universe as a whole? In this story, you will see the awesomeness of the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy and how he changes the Star Wars universe as we know it, all while collecting a bounty that will set him up for life.


The moment Boba Fett realized something had gone wrong, was when he heard the screams of Jabba's mercenaries being slashed open by a lightsaber. Boba sprang up from his seat, instantly ready for action. He had suspected that Skywalker had something planned, but he hadn't said anything. He cursed himself now for not doing so. Of course, Skywalker and his friends had a plan. That's why they had been captured so easily. No time for that now, he thought as he hit the thrusters on his jetpack and rocketed out of the sail barge and onto the skiff where Skywalker was. Boba landed with ease as he had done this a thousand times after all. But as Boba pointed his blaster at Skywalker, he suddenly wheeled around slashing Boba's blaster in half. That was a mistake. He had underestimated the boy's reflexes, blasted Jedi powers! But just then, a blaster bolt from the cannon on top of the sail barge hit the skiff. Boba decided to take advantage of the movement, wrapping Skywalker up in a cable that he launched from his wrist. It was too easy. He was readying a finishing blow when another bolt from the barge sailed toward them and Skywalker deflected it into Boba, sending him sprawling onto the deck of the skiff. Down, but not out, Boba took a second to recover and saw Skywalker jumping to the next skiff. Boba, reinvigorated by the chance of getting some payback, got up and pointed his wrist rocket at him. But just as he was about to fire he heard someone say his name and whirled around and decked Han Solo in the face and sent a blaster bolt from his other wrist straight into Chewbacca's chest. He again turned around and fired his wrist rocket into the barge where Luke Skywalker was, and a second later the skiff exploded into flames.

The first thing Boba noticed when he looked around was Han's face. The look of sheer horror was almost as good as the satisfaction of knowing that Jabba would reward him well for stopping the Rebels' plan.

Just then, Chewbacca jumped up and launched himself at Boba. Apparently this Wookiee did not know when to stay down. Boba knew he only had seconds to react before he was torn limb from limb and suddenly his right hand grasped the hilt of a blaster left over by one of Jabba's hired goons and quickly Boba raised the blaster and fired several shots into the head of the Wookiee.

If Han had looked bad before, he looked like the epitome of hopelessness now. But as it turned out Boba's luck was just beginning because as he looked down he saw none other than Lando Calrissian hanging from the skiff with one of the sarlacc's tendrils wrapped around his leg and wearing a palace guard uniform. Well, at least one good thing came out of this and with a carefully placed shot he severed the tendril connecting Lando and the sarlacc and with a screech he was free. Boba pulled him back onto the skiff and then proceeded to hit him over the head with the butt of his blaster. Sure, he could have used the stun setting, but where's the fun in that? Then he turned around and did the same to Han, who was still in a state of shock.

As Boba brought the skiff around to the sail barge, he could tell something was wrong. There were angry shouts and an aura of unrest. Boba quickly jet-packed to the top of the barge and took the stairs down to the Jabba's throne room and saw what all the commotion was about. Jabba, great Crime Lord of Tatooine, was slouched over dead in his own throne room. Boba wondered what could have caused all this when he looked over and saw Princess Leia surrounded by guards with a chain in her hands. As shocked and disappointed about Jabba's death as he was, Boba felt a tiny speck of admiration for the princess. Killing a crime lord of Jabba's caliber was no easy task after all. But he quickly saw that she would soon be dead as she was completely surrounded by mercenaries and other undesirable characters. That's when Boba saw his chance. He pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed the princess by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going with her?" asked a Twi'lek mercenary. He was one of Jabba's most faithful lap dogs.

"The Princess comes with me," Boba said in a matter of fact tone. "The Empire is sure to pay a nice bounty for her."

"Get your hands off of me!" Leia shrieked.

Then Boba whispered in her ear, "You can either come with me to the Empire and have a chance to live, or stay here and have these scum decide your fate."

That shut her up.

"And why do you get to take her?" asked the same Twi'lek. "Why do you get to collect the bounty and leave all of us with no boss and no way to make money on this forsaken rock?"

"Because," answered Boba coolly, "the rest of you don't want a blaster bolt in your chest." And then Boba turned around and shot the Twi'lek square in the chest leaving nothing but a cindering hole as the life drained out of him.

"Any objections?" Boba asked. The room remained silent.

"Good, come on Princess."

And with that Boba took her out of the barge and flew her down to the skiff where Han and Lando were still unconscious. The look on the Princess's face was one of sheer terror.

"What did you do to them, you monster?"

"Your boyfriend and Calrissian are still alive, but your Jedi and Wookiee friends unfortunately thought that they could save the day, and they payed the price for it."

That managed to bring her to tears.

"You piece of bounty hunting scum," Leia spat at him. "How could you say that without the slightest bit of emotion?"

"Simple," he said with no remorse whatsoever, "I like to get paid."

Then Boba smacked her over the head with the butt of his blaster and set course on the skiff for Mos Eisley spaceport where his ship _Slave 1_ was docked. As he sailed over the sand dunes that defined the landscape of Tatooine, he did so with the knowledge that he would soon be receiving a bounty fit for a king (or a princess, he supposed).

Boba Fett had left Mos Eisley about three hours ago and was now in hyperspace heading to a secure Imperial location near the forest moon of Endor. Sources of his had told him that the Empire was working on something big in that area of space. Now, what exactly that was he had no idea. Boba had messaged the Empire as soon as he had left the system and had been told by Imperial top brass that his reward would be twenty-five million credits if he could bring them to the Empire alive.

"Aww," a low moan came from the cargo hold.

Prisoners must be up. Boba made his way to the cargo hold. They weren't going to be out of hyperspace anytime soon, so he had nothing but spare time. It turned out that Calrissian had been the one to wake up.

"Where... where am I?" Lando asked groggily.

"You're in a deep pile of Rancor crap my friend," Boba said with a smirk. "I'm taking you and your two friends to the Empire for a bounty so big I'll never have to work again."

"Two? There were five of us! What happened?" A look of panic entered Lando's eyes.

"Well, your Jedi friend Skywalker, I was forced to blow him up after he pulled his little hero stunt, and the Wookiee, I was forced to take him down after he attacked me. But you should know it was nothing personal."

Lando was shocked momentarily and then a look of pure anger and hate entered his eyes and he shouted at Boba.

"You no good bounty hunting scum! Have you no conscious? Those were my friends, but you talk like they're just a name to get crossed off a list. How do you do it? See people as just piles of credits ready for the taking, you piece of filth!"

Boba stared at him with a stone cold face with no emotion in it whatsoever.

"We have a couple of days travel till we reach the exchange point. So why don't you get some sleep"?

"What? How do you expect me to rest when you jus-?"

Suddenly Boba pulled his blaster and stunned Lando, good riddance. Then Boba's wrist communicator started beeping. Who could that be? Boba quickly climbed back up into the cockpit and took the message on the hologram communicator he had in the cockpit. He pressed a couple of buttons and suddenly a blue, slightly transparent picture of a Mon Calamari dressed in Rebel Alliance clothing appeared.

"This is Admiral Ackbar of the Rebel Alliance. Whom am I speaking to?"

"Boba Fett, bounty hunter. How may I help you, Admiral?"

"We have received intel that you are holding General Calrissian, General Organa, and General Solo prisoner and are taking them to the Empire for a reward." Ackbar paused for a second before saying, "We are willing to offer you double what the Empire has."

Boba was glad that he had decided to put his helmet back on so that the Admiral could not see the look of shock that covered his face. Double the bounty? That was insane! The bounty the Empire had offered him was enough for ten lifetimes and the Rebellion had just offered enough for twenty.

"A very generous offer," Boba said coolly. "But how do I know that I can trust you?"

"Because it's enough money to risk anything for. If you agree to our offer meet us in the Hoth system," And with a flicker of light, the message disappeared.

Boba Fett pondered the offer for a minute before setting course for the Hoth system.

As Boba Fett entered the Hoth system he decided to check on the prisoners in the cargo hold. Boy, was that a mistake. When he first entered the bay he noticed three things: one, all the prisoners were awake, two, they all looked very angry and three, they started shouting at him incoherently.

Boba let them rant for a minute before deciding this had gone on long enough.

"Quiet," he said in a voice that wasn't quite yelling, but enough to get everyone to shut up.

"There's no reason to plead for your lives or argue that I shouldn't take you to the Empire. Your friends in the Rebellion already bailed you out. We've just entered the Hoth system and we're making the exchange here."

They all looked stunned, apparently they didn't think their lives were worth bailing out.

"Don't look so surprised. You're the poster children for the Rebellion. Without you, they risk losing massive support. I just wanted to tell you that so you would know that running from me now would be an even stupider idea than it is normally."

With that, Boba left the cargo hold and went back to the cockpit to take them in for a landing.

Boba wondered why the Rebels had chosen such a cold, desolate place for the exchange. Especially since he had confirmed reports from the Empire that the Rebels had once had a base there. He could only assume that since they had discovered them there once before that the Empire would assume they would never be stupid enough to go back there. That one was one heck of a gamble.

As Boba maneuvered into the meetup point he could see that the Rebels had brought a transport with an X-wing escort and although _Slave 1_ was powerful, he knew that if he had to make a quick escape then the Rebels had him massively outgunned. As _Slave 1_ landed, the hull of the ship shook slightly. Well, there was no turning back now.

As Boba marched out of the cargo hold with the three prisoners in front of him, he wondered if he had made the right decision. Sure the Rebels had offered a double reward, but what good were credits to a dead man? But, as he walked out to the open space between their two ships, he noticed that Rebel ground security was fairly light which seemed to imply that the deal was real... or an ambush. And then he saw him, Admiral Ackbar himself had come to the exchange.

"Well, do you have my credits?" Boba asked with no emotion in his voice.

Ackbar looked to the pilot on his left.

"Wedge, show him the case."

Wedge stepped forward and opened the case revealing fifty million unmarked credits. Wow, Boba couldn't believe it. Most bounty hunters couldn't hope to make that in fifty lifetimes, but there it was right in front of him.

"It's all yours on one condition. As well as turning over your captives, you will also never do business with the Empire again," Ackbar said completely stone faced.

Boba thought about it for a moment and then replied, "That seems reasonable. I think it's about time I retired anyway."

A look of relief crossed Ackbar's face.

"We have a deal then. Wedge, give him the case."

Wedge came forward and handed the case to Boba. Although they briefly made eye contact and when they did Boba saw a look of pure hatred in his eyes, he made no aggressive move against him and handed over the credits.

"Glad to do business with you, but I hope we never meet…"

Boba was cut short as he heard the screech of an Imperial TIE fighter overhead. When he looked up he only saw one TIE fighter and there was no sign of star destroyers coming out of light speed. But then he realized why and that scared him more than anything else. That ship … was Darth Vader's personal TIE fighter. The color drained from the Rebels faces, as they too must have recognized it. Boba was the first to react.

"We have to go now," Boba said with such a sense of urgency that it snapped the others out of their state of shock.

"This was a setup," Wedge said, outraged. "He led the Empire right to us, so now he gets the bounty on all our heads as well."

Boba was about to retort that he had nothing to do with this when Ackbar cut in.

"No, it's not him. If this was a trap, the Empire would have sent a fleet of Star Destroyers to blockade the planet. Whatever this is, it's part of Lord Vader's personal agenda."

"Doesn't matter anyway," Boba said a little despairingly "What matters is that we all get out of here."

And with that everyone raced to their ships. The Rebels to theirs and Boba to his, but before Boba could even get within ten yards of _Slave 1_ it exploded right in front of him. Blasted Sith, what now?

And even as the Rebel ships took off into hyperspace, he realized that he had no choice but to stand and fight against the most feared being in the entire Empire and he had mere minutes to prepare.

It turned out Boba had greatly overestimated the time in which he had to prepare. He was about a minute into thinking of a plan when Vader showed up. Boba didn't need Force powers to tell that the dark lord was even angrier than usual.

"Why have you come here?" Boba Fett asked. "It was obviously not to stop the Rebels because you let them escape. So what's your problem with me?"

And with absolute rage Vader said, "You killed my son!"

This remark confused Boba momentarily. But, he completely forgot about it when the massive figure of Vader launched at him, crimson lightsaber ablaze. Boba barely had time to activate the thrusters on his jetpack before the lightsaber slammed into the ground where he had been a second earlier. Apparently Sith reflexes were just as, if not quicker, than Jedi's. That's when he realized that the only way to win this fight was to fight dirty. As he flew away on his jetpack he shot a wrist rocket at Vader, who easily deflected it back at him. Boba managed to dodge it, but it sent him spiraling out of control. Darth Vader soon found him lying there in the snow seemingly passed out or dead. Vader took a look at him and was about to bring down his lightsaber for the killing blow when Boba Fett detonated his jetpack lying in the snow under Vader's feet.

The blast hit Boba as well, although not nearly as hard as it had hit Vader. Hiding and detonating the jetpack had been a last ditch, nearly suicidal effort, but it seemed that it had worked. As Boba stood up he felt a terrible pain in his torso. Probably just a few broken ribs, he would recover. And then he saw Vader. Half of his suit had been completely torn off by the explosion and the rest of it was critically damaged. Yet miraculously, he heard breathing coming from the burnt lump of flesh. Boba decided it would be cruel to leave anyone like this, so he pulled out his blaster and put two bolts into Vader's head and then it was over.

Boba made his way back to where Vader landed his TIE fighter and Boba decided to take it, thinking that Vader probably wouldn't need it anytime soon. As he lifted off the surface of Hoth, he wondered to himself what he would do with fifty million credits. He could always retire and live on some nice tropical planet or get a high rise flat in Coruscant. Or he could start his own criminal empire. The death of Jabba had left an opening for a crime boss to take over on Tatooine. But no matter what he did, he knew one thing for certain. That whatever he did from now on, he would be filthy rich while doing it.


End file.
